Description of the Prior Art
As man has developed through time, to the present day, he has needed a means in which to protect the leg and arm through these many developmental stages. One such device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,789 was needed only when man was able to turn solid metal into molten hot liquid. Prior to this ability to create molten liquid, man had no need for such a fireproof legging.
The same is true of the need that was the source for the development of the parent application and the present invention. No known prior art is known to exist that embodies the spirit of the present invention. The present leg protector was developed to protect the leg from the pain and injury sustained while operating gas powered string trimmers and brush cutters and the arm protector was developed to protect the arm from being burned by the muffler of said trimmers and the heat generated from their engines. Because of the recent invention of the string trimmer and brush cutter, this concept for leg and arm protection was only recently created. The present invention addresses this need directly; however, the leg and arm protection provided by the present invention can be applied in many different situations where protection is needed for the leg or arm.
The leg and arm protector offers the user a means of protection heretofore unknown or available and because of the serious pain, burn and/or injury that is caused by said trimmers a need exists for the protection of the leg and arm of the user that is comfortable, easy to put on, quick to take off, economical and with the adjustability to fit the leg or arm of different size wearers.